Charmed Life
by Shura Pirate
Summary: AU: Sora just wanted to live a quiet life as a witch in the Glades. But when her roommates steals some suspicious valuables, people come looking for it. Though, priorities change when one of the investigators runs into Sora...EDITED 11/16


EDIT 11/16: The second half seemed rushed, so I went back and smoothed it out. Hopefully people still like it. :3

AN: For Think Tank's Halloween Challenge, the topic of using classic 'monsters' in a story.

...Ok, let's be honest. This is pretty much a guilty pleasure Halloween one shot. XP

CL

CL

CL

When Sora first moved here in the Glades, she thought she'd be free from the drama of being a witch and could just focus on every day life.

She hadn't counted on a mix, being the drama of a witch on a regular day.

"Tell me again," Sora pinched the bridge of her nose as her roommate and fellow witch stood above her hoard, "why you need to keep stealing this junk?"

May huffed. "This _junk_," she grabbed a handful of jewelry and other such baubles, "is what will allow us to retire early!"

"We have the shop," Sora tiredly said as she walked around the backpack spilling with valuables, "you don't need to keep stealing and pawning stuff off."

"I don't steal," May said with an affronted look, "my spell leads me to abandoned treasure!"

_Regular day for Indiana Jones…_

Why couldn't she have a normal witch roommate?

"I'm going to work," Sora slipped her scarf on and grabbed her car keys. "Your shift's at noon."

"Killjoy!" May yelled out.

CL

The small herbal shop in the middle of town carried all sorts of things, ranging from soaps and lotions to medicinal remedies.

It was also run by witches.

But the local people really didn't need to know that.

Sora hummed as she stocked the new shampoos on the shelves. Despite May's complaints, she liked this sleepy town. There weren't all these people trying to find out what she was and abuse her powers. There were just simple folk that wanted smoother skin or soft hair.

"Stalker boy," Sarah sang out a warning as she passed by Sora.

Sora stiffened. _Well, there is one person…_Though, he was interested in her for another reason.

The shop bell chimed. "Hi Sora!"

She put a smile on and then turned to the newest customer. "Morning Ken." If it wasn't for the fact that his family members were frequent shoppers and his father the mayor, she'd kick him out of the shop faster than a spell leaving her fingers.

Someday, she'll find a spell to get him to leave her alone without it being suspicious.

But until then…

"So what will it be?" Sora walked over to the counter and pulled out a notepad and pen.

Ken smiled that charming smile of his – at least, according to the other young women in town – and leaned against the counter. Sora leaned a little back when his face was too close.

"Oh, the usual. Some cucumber face cream, a couple of lip balms, stomach ache tonics…" his eyes slanted over to her, "a date to the autumn festivities."

Sora's pen paused. "Well, I really can't whip up a date for you," she laughed out, "skills or not. But I'm flattered by how much faith you have in my abilities."

Sarah coughed in the back, the sound strangely strained.

_Laugh it up Sarah. Don't worry about me. I can fend off a guy that's been trying to date me for the last seven months._

What amazing friends she has.

"That's what I like about you," Ken laughed, "you look as easy as the others but you're not."

A red brow ticked. _How was that supposed to be flattering?_

"I'm busy, unfortunately. Work in the shop and all."

"Really? Well I can help change that."

Before she could stop him, he walked over to Sarah and spoke to her in a low voice. Since Sarah was facing Sora, the redhead furiously shook her head, even making a cutting motion across her neck as a warning.

_Don't you dare don't you dare…_

"You're clear with your boss!" Ken boomed out with a thumbs up.

_No! Why?!_

"Oh, really? How nice!"

"It's this Friday so I'll swing by your place!"

"Ok, I'll see you then."

As soon as she bagged his items and rang it up, and the shop door closed once more, Sora rounded on Sarah.

"You're dead to me."

Sarah merely laughed. "You got to face the music sometime or else people will talk." Her rings gleamed as she waved her hand over a jar, the contents glowing faintly. "Ken's _the_ bachelor of town and you're an energetic twenty four year old."

Sora puffed at her bangs. "And what happens when the mayor's son finds out I'm a witch?"

Sarah lifted her hand away from the jar. "That's not the reason why you don't want to date him."

"No," she agreed and then plopped down on the stool behind the counter, "he just rubs me the wrong way." She tsked as she rapped her fingers on the counter. "He said I look easy. Is that true?"

Sarah took a quick look at her and then harrumphed. "We witches are rarely easy." With a lazy grin, she added, "It takes a nimble hand to know how to remove our stockings."

Sora tossed the notepad at Sarah. "Not helping," she flatly said.

CL

Gradually, as it neared Friday, May's treasure left their modest house.

Sora was glad to see it gone. It made her nervous to have all of that lying around when everyone knew that they were two shop girls making a little above minimum wage.

_The wonders of eBay._

"Don't go for the red lipstick," May warned as Sora put on some make-up. "Guys take red as 'go ahead, take me.'"

She paused in putting eyeliner. "Where in the world did you hear that from?"

May shrugged. "Around. And personal experience."

Deciding to take the conversation away from May's experience, Sora cleared her throat. "So are you going tonight?"

"Why not?" May sighed as she leaned against the door frame. "Not much else happens in this town."

"You said you wanted quiet."

"Yeah, but I didn't mean graveyard quiet!"

"There's more witches here," Sora reminded her as she picked out a maroon lipstick, "and warlocks and vampires – "

"I know, I know," May sighed. "It's just – would it kill this town to have a little more excitement?"

Sora turned to her longtime friend. She had a feeling that the treasure hunting AKA stealing was because she was bored, but Sora didn't know what else she could suggest to occupy May's time.

"We'll go on a road trip soon, ok? Wherever you want to go."

May let loose a slow grin. "Even the casino?"

"Fine," Sora sighed. She capped her lipstick as the doorbell rang. "That's my date. See you around the festival, yeah?"

"Sure," May said, "Hot guys tend to show up out of the wood works."

Sora rolled her eyes. _Right and Santa lives just down the way._

CL

The town square was decked with strings of lights and carved pumpkins.

Sora sipped her hot cider as Ken knocked down some pins.

"Winner!" crowed the booth handler.

Sora withheld the urge to sigh as Ken raised his arms up in victory and the young ladies around them gushed over his arm strength. _Spare me the macho show. _If she was still in high school, she'd expect this behavior…

But she nodded her head when he looked back at her. She dropped the faint smile when he handed her a neon pink teddy bear.

She _hated _pink.

"You really shouldn't have," she murmured as she hid it in her purse. To her displeasure, the top part of its head still stuck out.

"Nahh," Ken easily brushed aside, not catching her tone, "it was nothing."

Sora thought it wise not to comment.

They walked around the place, Ken none too subtly placing his hand along her lower back. She debated about telling him to remove his hand, but decided that she'd rather have his hand there than her hip. If it was on her hip, they'd be practically embracing.

She paused by painted leaf lanterns, admiring the designs. Ken was speaking to her about something, but she was only half listening. She walked around the lanterns, her fingers lightly tapping the ornaments that hung off of some of them.

Then, she was completely not paying attention to him.

Something…_someone_…was distracting her.

Beyond the lanterns and over by the dance floor she saw him: tall, broad shouldered, and short silver hair. It looked messy, but it seemed to go with the feeling she was getting from him, especially when he turned around and she saw his piercing eyes.

They were a little feral, slightly dangerous.

Her lower stomach deliciously squirmed.

She snapped out of her none too innocent thoughts when a none too innocent hand began to drift down lower and started curving her butt.

She lightly smacked Ken's hand. He sheepishly apologized.

She turned back to look at the stranger, but he was not standing there anymore. _Rats._ She was half tempted to use a seeking spell, however, seeing the time she figured there was still a chance to find him later in the night.

And find him she would. _I guess hot guys do come out to these things._

CL

In medieval times, witches were considered to be advocates of the devil, doing devious things and all seven of the vices whenever they had the chance. Plus, black creatures such as cats, crows, and ravens were their familiars.

Sora really didn't have a familiar, but cats and crows tended to hang around her.

As for the devil worship, she didn't know where that came from. Some probably were Satanists, but then again, normal humans were too so she didn't see how that was specifically a witch thing. They did have certain rituals under the full moon, but not really anything like blood sacrifices. Dark witches maybe, but not really the average witch.

And as for the vices, she wouldn't say they were more prone than any other person.

Right now, though, she wondered about lust.

Her silver haired stranger – yes, _hers_, though she had not even introduced herself to him yet – was moving around the dance floor like a smooth, sleek hunter. She felt a thrill when he came close by to her and Ken dancing, her eyes unknowingly lidding.

He had noticed and paused in his tracks.

_Sharp eyes. _Well, she was going to have to give him something to look at.

Her hips swayed playfully, her arms draped over Ken's shoulders. She pressed her cheek against Ken's and daringly, she beckoned the stranger over with a languid finger, the dance lights gleaming over the decorative rings on her fingers.

_Come, if you dare._

She saw him faintly smirk and then walk away.

She sighed to herself. _He seemed more confident than that._ Especially with the open collared shirt and form fitting pants, she really thought he would come.

The song ended. After that little display on the dance floor, Ken thought she was into him and even suggested going somewhere more private.

"I really need to use the ladies' room," she said in fake apology.

"Oh, well, ok. Just come back soon."

"Yeah," she said and quickly slipped away from the dance floor.

It was when she was rounding the corner of a building that she was suddenly pulled into the little alley between the town square buildings. She squeaked a little and nearly screamed, but the sight of silver hair had her quickly swallowing the sound.

Her stranger's eyes seemed to glow with humor. "Did you not summon me?"

His rumbling voice sent pleasurable chills down her body. It took her a moment to clear the desire from her mind and the sudden thought of him whispering in her ear as he took her.

"You're late," she retorted.

The corner of his eyes lifted upwards just a little. "You were otherwise occupied."

She gave him a half smile. "I stand by my earlier statement."

He hmmed, leaning against the wall with one hand. She stayed still as his eyes roamed over her, seeing the black short boots with heels and the mid-thigh burgundy dress. Her white and black butterfly scarf hung loosely around her throat, allowing him to see how slender her neck was.

"What makes you think I'll save you from your dance partner?"

She laughed at that. "I don't think you're the hero type."

"Oh?" he drawled, his fingers playing with her hoop earring. "Then what am I?"

Boldly, she stepped close to him so that they were touching. "You're the wolf," she murmured, her breath tickling his neck.

He let out a silent breath. "And I suppose you're the damsel led astray."

Her eyes had lidded as his fingers traced the shell of her ear. Now, she slipped her hand past his fingers and lightly teased the sensitive underside of his wrist.

"Hardy," she half whispered.

"I believe," he started out slowly, liking her teasing fingers, "we can keep each other company, miss…"

"Sora Naegino," she said with a smile. "And what is the wolf's name?"

Amused, he gave her a half grin, "Leon Oswald."

He pushed off of the wall and she made to lead, but he did not follow.

"Afraid where I'll take you?" she murmured.

He didn't miss the double meaning, if the slight tilting of his lips meant anything. He lifted a hand to gesture for her to continue. She flashed him a playful smile then took his hand.

He did not protest, not even when her thumb rubbed little circles along his palm.

CL

They went over to her place with a box of pumpkin pie.

Idly, Sora recalled the times she chided May about bringing home strays, but right now, she found herself understanding May. In the first time in 24 years of existence, she was willing to let a lot of things happen tonight. It was possibly going to blow up in her face, but the desire was too strong for her to ignore.

With that in mind, she brought him into the kitchen.

"Red or white wine?"

"Red," he murmured, leaning back against the counter as she poured the wine.

She turned around and handed him a glass. "Cheers," she said, lightly clinking her glass against his.

"Cheers," he amusedly said back.

She took a sip and then put her glass down in order to get some plates, however, his hand at her elbow halted her.

"Did you want some pie?"

"Not yet."

She blinked, surprised at how smoothly he lifted her up on the counter. He stepped up between her legs and she bit her lower lip as lust flamed in her gut. She had honestly gotten the pie as a way to slowly get him into the mood as she flirted with him, but she was starting to suspect that he was fairly into her as much as she was into him.

"You're looking a little faint," he said, lifting her wine glass to her.

"Oh really," she grinned at his teasing, "I thought I was feeling hungry."

As she took a sip of her wine, she looked at him, her eyes half-mast and cloudy with desire. When she was about to place her glass down, he lightly grabbed her wrist and redirected it towards him. Without pause, she tipped her glass for him to drink from.

When he finished, she could see his eyes flickering with want.

She was done waiting.

With a whimper, she brought his head down to hers. Their mouths eagerly melded together, teeth bumping a little when his fingers buried in her hair to make it a deeper kiss.

She parted her lips more and he answered, roughly pressing himself flushed against her as their tongues battled. She slid off of the counter, simultaneously wrapping her legs around his narrow waist and her hands gripping his shoulders.

She rolled into him, instantly feeling his arousal. He groaned and pressed back, making her needy.

"I don't usually do this," she half moaned. "Usually I can wait."

"Not tonight," he groaned out a guess as the minx rolled into him again.

"No," she whispered before covering her mouth over his, resuming their heated battle.

CL

They relocated to a much more appropriate part of the house.

She sat on her bed, her fingers making quick work out of his shirt and tossing it to the side. He was proving to be an excellent multi-tasker as one hand undressed her while the other hand was memorizing the shape of her breast.

She moaned in his mouth, his rough hand feeling exquisite against her softer skin. The cool night air from her window ghosted her back as her dress pooled at her hips.

When his mouth replaced his hand, she arched into him, her hands gripping his hair to keep him at her breast. Despite her effort, he withdrew his warm mouth from her far too soon.

"Don't stop," she half mewed.

He secretly smirked when he heard her plea. As a reward, he flicked his tongue out to her breast and she mewled long. He continued his attention to her bosom, switching when he felt like the other had been neglected for too long.

She was so lost in thrills she hadn't even noticed that she was on her back.

He drew away from her breasts to pull her clothing off all the way. When he made to remove his pants, she reached out for his belt buckle.

"Let me," she murmured.

His hands left his belt and he watched her undress him, her slender fingers unbuttoning and unzipping him. There was something mesmerizing about watching a naked woman undress him, knowing that she was as eager as he was for what was to come. He felt the sliding sensation of cloth, letting him know that she was done with her task. But before he could kick off the pants and briefs, she grabbed him unexpectedly.

His hands shot out on either side of her to brace himself.

He clenched his teeth as her hand moved up and down, stroking and tugging on his arousal. He hadn't thought her as bold as this, but he was far from protesting against it, given the way he was moving with her hand.

"Nnn..."

She soaked up his short exhales as he fought for control.

"Enough," he finally ground out.

She flashed him a coy smile, giving one last squeeze.

His head dropped down to her neck at the sudden action. He had planned on being traditional tonight, but this minx was stirring up the primal side of him.

_She wouldn't catch on,_ he reasoned with himself.

As long as she was caught up in the moment, any slip up on his end shouldn't be noticed. He just had to keep her occupied as he let loose a little more. Given how the night was progressing, he didn't see any problems with that.

He swiftly lifted her off of the mattress and onto his lap.

She owlishly blinked at their sitting positions, but his mouth returned to her breast, halting any protests. Once she was mewling again, he moved his mouth to her ear.

"Remember my name," he roughly murmured.

Before she could ask, he pulled her hips to him, swiftly entering her. She cried out in shock and pleasure, her breath hitching as his hands moved her hips. Getting the hint, she steadied her hands on his shoulders and rocked herself back and forth, freeing his hands to roam her body.

In, out, in, out…

She lightly moaned, not having had sex this way but quickly finding out that she liked it.

Soon, he grabbed her hips again, adding more force to her rocking. When that wasn't enough, he changed their positions back to lying down. He moved her hands to grip the foot of the bed.

"Hold on," he whispered in her ear.

She panted, her fingers gripping so hard she thought she was going to break the wood. Her own hips continued to move, but she couldn't seem to keep up with his faster pace.

With a quick murmuring, her eyes briefly lit up as a spell was cast.

He looked up at her face when he thought he heard something, but when she wrapped a leg around his waist and started keeping up with his pace, he groaned and dropped his head back down to her shoulder.

Her hands even started pulling his lower back down.

"More," she mindlessly moaned, not coherent enough to be specific. "_More Leon!_"

He let out a growling sound of approval and then suddenly slowed down. He hadn't meant to make that sound, but it was released from his throat. There was no way a normal human male could make such a sound.

He stopped altogether, gauging her reaction.

A little breathless, she looked him over, having heard his growl.

"I guess...wasn't wrong…" she panted, her eyes dark with lingering desire, "…about wolf comment."

His features visibly relaxed when she gave him a small grin. She wasn't disgusted by the prospect, which filled him with relief. He had heard about this area being more accepting about mixed relations even though it wasn't outright publicized.

When her teeth nibbled his earlobe he growled low. _I'd say we're still good._

That was one less thing to worry about.

He lifted her off of the bed. As she slowly rocked herself against him, rebuilding the desire, he sought another place for them to be. _She said she wants more?_

Well then, he'll give her more.

With a quick swipe of his arm, papers fluttered to the floor. He laid her against the desk and braced his hands and knees on it. He stole a look at her face, seeing her lips parted as she breathed.

"Go harder," she breathlessly demanded.

His fingers grabbed the edge of the desk as he slammed himself into her. She arched her back, her head tossing side to side restlessly as he repeated the process.

"Yes," she chanted in ecstasy, "yes…!"

He wasn't even hiding his rumbling growls anymore as their interlude grew wilder, his claws coming out slightly as he gripped the desk harder, digging into the wood. Her own nails dug into his back but he could barely feel it.

_I highly doubt she's human,_ was his last coherent thought before tipping over the edge of sanity.

A human wouldn't be able to last this long with him.

CL

Outside her window she heard the crows cawing.

"Mmm…"

She felt really really sore, but strangely good despite her limp body. She shifted on the carpet, an arm cushioning her head as she slept. Lazily, she turned her head to the left, her sleepy eyes seeing a pile of broken wood on the floor. She turned to the right, pulling the blanket higher up and then nuzzled her nose behind Leon's ear.

"You owe me a new desk."

He grunted, his hand stroking her thigh. "You asked for more."

She rolled her eyes. "I didn't say to test its limits."

He let loose a toothy smirk and then rolled over, placing himself above her. "Then, be careful what you ask of me."

She hummed, running her hand through his messy hair. "I will now knowing how strong you are, Mr. Wolf."

He flashed her his canine teeth. "And what are you? Pixie? Sorceress?"

She laughed. "A witch."

"Ah, yes. A witch." With a slow grin, he murmured, "Who else would enhance their speed and endurance for sex?"

"And who else but a canine would chew on me for so long?"

His eyes lidded as he spotted the numerous bite marks along her body. "I didn't hear any complaints."

"Still no complaints," she re-affirmed. Her fingers lightly brushed his lips. "Shower with me?"

He quirked a questioning brow. She laughed a little and then leaned up to nip his lower lip.

"Just showering, buddy. I need to recuperate."

CL

The warm water felt good on her skin.

She took a moment to just let it run along her body before picking up the shower sponge. Making sure it had enough gel, she lathered it a little so that it was soapy. Then, she turned around and ran it along her companion's shoulders.

He started for a second, then relaxed as her hands went over his arm soothingly. Last night's frenzy was what he was used to; this softer touch…not so much.

When she got to his neck, she paused, seeing a small tattoo hidden behind his hair. But before she could see what it was, he gripped her hand, moving it away from the tattoo. The water smoothed his hair down and covered the mark once more.

She decided to leave it alone for now.

"What brings you to this town, if you don't mind me asking?"

He gave her a sidelong glance. She bit her lower lip, liking the way his wet hair clung to his face.

"Work," was all he offered.

"Not much of a talker except when seducing," she teased.

He faintly smirked. "Need to keep up with the image."

She lightly laughed and gave a wet kiss along his shoulder.

His smirk faded the longer he looked at her. She had heard that shape shifters often had relationship problems with non-shape shifters. She had dated a shape shifter before so she knew a thing or two about them, but everyone has their own tales of life. She couldn't automatically assume she knew him.

But it was something to work with.

Her free hand went up and rubbed his ear. She smiled to herself when his eyelids drooped just ever so slightly.

She kissed his nose and then continued lathering him.

He enjoyed her attentions for a moment more before he decided to pick up the shampoo. He poured some in his palm and then angled himself more towards her, making her pause.

He put it in her hair.

She smiled to herself when he participated in the washing. From what she could tell, he hadn't done something like this before. It made her insides tickle that he was giving it a try.

Contact was important, even for the most solidary of creatures.

"Watch the eyes," she half laughed.

He quickly caught the shampoo that was hanging off of her bangs. Then his fingers dug further into her hair, making sure the shampoo got in.

He tilted her head back, letting the shower wash the suds off.

She closed her eyes, lightly humming her approval, though the sound became a mew when his hands wandered down her shoulders and arms.

He nibbled on her lower lip as the water continued to fall.

CL

Downstairs, May sipped her morning coffee as she waited.

She checked her watch for a third time when Sora finally came down the stairs. By the way she was tiptoeing, May took it she didn't want to wake her up.

"I'm awake already," May dryly said.

The redhead jerked still and then offered her roommate a sheepish look.

"Morning May."

May hummed and took another sip. "So where's the guy?"

"W-What guy?"

May shot her an affronted look. "I heard him. Unless you actually have a smooth baritone voice."'

Sora rubbed the back of her neck. "Ok, so there's a guy. But please May," she clasped her hands together in a plea as she quickly fast walked over to May, "could you not say anything to him?"

"Like what?" May innocently asked.

"You know like what!" Sora half hissed. "No repeats of the Juro incident!"

"If he can't answer questions then he shouldn't be dating."

"You asked if he had any STDs!"

May shrugged. "Didn't you want to know before screwing the guy?"

Sora pinched the bridge of her nose. "Juro was only there for dinner."

"And this new guy for dessert."

"May!"

A clearing of the throat brought their attention to the entrance to the kitchen. Both ladies stilled, not having heard him coming down the stairs.

"Forgive the intrusion," he amusedly said, "but I must be going."

_So soon?_ Sora almost asked, but withheld the urge. "You should probably eat something first."

Leon gave a short shake of the head. "I'm late as it is." He started to walk off, but then halted in his steps. "Show me to the door?"

Sora smiled. "Yes, of course."

She pointed where it was, Leon walking first while Sora shot May a look. She held a hand up, telling her to stay. May gave her the ok after shooting her a wink. Sora blushed a little and then scurried off to catch up.

"I uh, hope you're not too late."

"I am," he said, but then gave her a crooked smile, "but it was worth it."

She started opening the door, but the look in his eyes made her close it. She stepped up to him, her hands fisting his hair as her mouth connected with his. She ended up being pushed against the door as they kissed.

"Come back for dinner," she lightly panted when she pulled away for air.

"And dessert." He murmured as his canines brushed her throat. "You owe me some pumpkin pie."

Her face flushed, hoping the dessert comment didn't mean he heard what May said. By the knowing glint in his eyes, she took it that he did hear.

"See you later then."

He pulled her for another nibble of her neck. "My number's on your desk."

"What desk?"

He merely smirked and then let himself out.

With a sigh, she closed the door and leaned against it. She started when she was face to face with May.

"So…" May drawled with crossed arms, "how was it?"

"Not that it's any of your business," Sora huffed as she made her way to the short staircase, "…but it was pretty good."

May rolled her eyes. She highly doubted it was merely 'good.'

"And Ken? What happened with that date? You ditched him?"

"No," Sora breezily replied, taking every other step on the staircase, "he was tired so the date ended before I left with Leon."

"In other words," May yelled out as Sora reached her room, "you slipped a sleeping tonic in his drink!"

"Not telling!" Sora yelled from her room.

She walked over to the pathetic excuse for a desk was, searching for Leon's note. She almost gave up when she noticed that there was something carved into a plank, finding it to be numbers.

"Well, he said on the desk," she murmured to herself.

She smiled to herself, feeling pretty giddy.

CL

In the shop, Sarah sat on the counter as Sora finished her tale.

"There's a first for everything I suppose," the bubbly owner laughed.

"I guess, but was it wrong to have jumped to that stage so soon?" Sora fiddled with her hair as she thought, "I just felt this draw to him, like two magnets coming together, you know what I mean?"

"Hm, I don't know about it being too soon," Sarah said as she braided her hair, "but I do know about that force you're talking about. Not following rhyme or reason, two people clicking like puzzle pieces."

"Exactly!"

The door shop bell chimed, making Sarah jump off of the counter. "Welcome Sheriff Jerry! What brings you to my humble shop?"

The big burly man gave a grin. "Sarah, always a pleasure. I hate to do this, but I need to borrow Sora for a bit."

Sora sat up straight. _Oh no. Did Ken figure out what I did to him?_

She was pretty sure drugging the mayor's son would be a crime, whether it was a harmless mixture or not.

Jerry looked expectantly at Sora.

"Ah, of course." She stood up and followed him out.

CL

Along the way to the sheriff's office, Sora fretted.

_How long will they make me serve? A couple of months? A year?_

She knew she shouldn't have done it, but she had been desperate to get rid of Ken. It was a pretty selfish excuse, but to her defense, she rarely did selfish things.

At least, she didn't think she did.

"I need you to wait here," Jerry said as he led her into a room in the building.

"Ok." Like she could say anything else…

When she stepped in, she was surprised to see an unfamiliar person inside. The young woman was shorter than Sora, but with the pants and button up shirt, she had a feeling the lady wasn't anyone to mess with.

"I'm Detective Rosetta Passel," the young woman flashed a badge of some sort, but it had been too fast for Sora to read. "I'm working a case on some missing items from my client's vacation home in the forest some ways away."

"Ok," Sora slowly started. She couldn't see how this was related to her, unless…

_May._

She could barely keep from fidgeting.

"Some of the stuff's been sold online," Rosetta resumed as she pulled out several pieces of paper, "I was able to purchase a few in order to get an address for when the items were sent. Do these," Rosetta tapped a finger on a line of address and then the username, BlackWitch5, "look familiar to you?"

"The address does," Sora calmly stated, but inside she was screaming.

_You messed up, May! _

It didn't help matters that they were roommates and that she had taken a simple ring from the hoard when May had asked if she wanted anything. Though, now that she thought about it, she hasn't seen the ring since last night.

It had been on the desk so it was anyone's guess where it was now…

"Is BlackWitch5 you?" Rosetta bluntly asked.

Sora hesitated, took a look at Jerry and then back at Rosetta. Then, she shook her head.

"Maybe your roommate knows," Jerry thought out loud when he spotted the address, "Do you know where May is?"

Sora helplessly shrugged. "I didn't ask what her plans were for today. She has the day off."

"Hm," Rosetta shuffled the papers back inside her briefcase. "If you do see her," she flicked a business card on the table, "give me a call. That stuff's my client's and he wants it back."

"Of course," she murmured.

Though, she already knew she wouldn't be doing any such thing.

CL

In his rented out room, Leon sat at the desk with the laptop open.

Between his thumb and forefinger was a gold ring with a blood red stone and he looked at it carefully, as if memorizing it. On the laptop, he typed in a few key words into the database of missing items and he waited.

When Sora had been dancing and her finger beckoning him to come, he had seen the ring.

Considering that the other jewelry she had on wasn't as fine as the ring, he had his suspicions. He had been planning on simply observing her last night and finding a way into her home when the seduction came into the equation. He hadn't been expecting her to spot him, let alone beckon him to her. Despite his silver hair, people tended to stay away from him. He supposed there was some feeling he gave off that warded everyone away, but for some reason, not Sora.

A faint smirk appeared on his face.

He thoroughly enjoyed last night and this morning. To say he was eager for a repeat was an understatement.

The laptop dinged and the elation ebbed. As much as he was looking forward to meeting up with her again, she was still a suspect in the stolen items case. He scrolled through the images of rings, looking for one that matched the one he found. In the back of his mind, he silently hoped that the ring wasn't what he thought it was. Perhaps it was simply a family heirloom of hers and then he could return it to her, coming up with some excuse like he had found it tucked in the fabric of his clothing.

He let out a long exhale when he found it.

Hope rarely did look out for him. It didn't now and it hadn't back then in his old home many decades ago. He could still remember the blood red sky that evening and the leaping flames as achingly familiar figures in front of him contorted and writhed in agony as they burned. He was helplessly chained in irons, not really a little boy anymore but most certainly not yet an adult.

The smell he will never forget.

Grimly, he turned away from the computer and looked out the window, taking a moment to pull himself together and refocus on the task at hand. There were two possibilities that the ring in Sora's possession posed: One, Sora had simply purchased the ring online, not knowing it was stolen or two, she had been the thief that ransacked his client's vacation house.

Either option was not good for her.

"Sora," he muttered under his breath as his shook his head. "What have you done?"

He pinched the bridge of his nose and then sighed. Picking up his cell, he dialed a number and waited until the phone was picked up.

"Rosetta," he said in greeting, "the ring checked out."

CL

Using a seeking spell, Sora found herself in the middle of the woods.

Once she spotted May, she stormed over to her.

"What were you thinking," Sora half hissed, "using our home address for the items?! It could have been some mailbox at the post office or something!"

May continued digging in the woods.

"Just tell me it's possible to get that stuff back."

May paused and raised a disbelieving brow. "Get it back? What for?" She kept digging as she talked, "we made some serious bank with that load of goods!"

"There's a detective from the city looking for that stuff!" Sora groaned as she gripped her hair, "She said it all belongs to her client! I thought you said it was unclaimed!"

"It was!" May defended, "the house looked like no one had been living in it for decades!"

A dull clunk sounded as May's shovel hit something solid.

"Finally!" May squatted down, saying a spell that made the metal box rise out of the ground. Swiftly, she swung her backpack off and unzipped it. Sora's jaw nearly unhinged when May popped the metal box lid open, revealing wads of money inside. "I only accepted cash," she explained, shoving some money into her pack, "that way there was no digital money trail."

"But there is a trail," Sora huffed, "the detective had been one of the buyers."

May stilled. "Shit."

Sora slapped a palm over her face. _Just hopeless._

CL

The diner was filled with the early dinner crowd and chatter.

Nervous, Sora fidgeted with her napkin as she waited. She really couldn't explain why she decided to call him, but it just seemed like he would be a reliable confidante. With May now hunting down the items she sold, Sora didn't have anyone to talk to about the current situation.

She would have gone with May, but was afraid of looking like she was running away, especially since the detective had spoken to her earlier that day.

"You can stop abusing that napkin."

She looked up suddenly, seeing Leon's lazy smirk as he teased her. His presence made her noticeably relax, given the nearly audible sigh of relief she let out. But given his nature Leon heard it, however faint it was. Something flitted across his eyes, but it had been too quick for her to distinguish.

"You came," she smiled, placing her hand on his when he slid in the booth, taking the seat next to her. "Thank you."

He looked at their hands and then spoke up. "You seemed troubled on the phone."

"I am," she started, but then halted when she realized how bad that sounded, "well, technically I'm not the one in trouble – it's just – " she tiredly sighed and took a drink from her glass.

A server came over and Leon ordered a drink for himself.

"Have you ever met someone that you get along with pretty well," she softly spoke once they were alone again, "but there are just some things that they do that aggravate you?"

He gave a slow blink. He hadn't realized she was taken.

He briefly thought of the carrot top that she had been dancing with when they met and things clicked. _Must be him._ He figured he must have been her excitement for the year, something to pass the time. This wouldn't have been the first time this had occurred to him, but he usually got that impression from the onset.

But not this time.

Something strange stirred inside, something black and terribly cold.

"Can't say that I have," he coolly stated.

She had been staring at the table when his tone made her turn to him. "Leon?" her brows furrowed a little, "is something wrong?"

He shook off her concern, taking a long drink of his cup. "So what is the issue?"

"…Well, there's this detective in town," she said, and then lowered her voice when she noticed a couple sitting near their table. "She thinks I stole some stuff."

"'Did you?"

She shook her head. He assessed her nervousness and then nodded to himself when he came to a conclusion.

"But you know who did."

"Yes!"

Leon shrugged. "Then turn them in."

"I can't do that!" she scooted a little closer as she grabbed his arm, "Not after everything we've been through together! It would be a betrayal."

"It wouldn't be your first," he muttered under his breath.

"What was that? I couldn't hear."

"It's nothing," he said louder and then pulled out his wallet. "I unfortunately have other things to attend to tonight." He placed a few dollars for his drink and slid out of the booth.

"You're leaving already?"

He felt his insides twist a little, seeing the slight pout on her lips. But he steeled himself, not being able to force himself to stay any longer given the situation. He was a passing amusement to her. He only mattered until she tired of him.

Considering how his life is, he wasn't in the mood to be used.

"Get the person to return the stuff," he murmured and then walked out.

Her brows furrowed as she watched him walk away.

_Was I wrong in telling him all of this?_

CL

When he was out of the diner, Leon pulled out his phone.

"Don't take action yet," he instructed, "give it a couple of days and if the items don't start to show up, we will proceed as planned."

He listened as Rosetta questioned his alteration of their schedule and who would be the one to tell their boss.

"I take responsibility," was all he said and then hung up.

He was taking a risk that his talk with Sora would result in the return of the goods, especially given the impatient nature of their boss. Granted, their boss was not prone to violence - after all, he had been the one to free Leon when he had been chained up as a boy - however, when an order was given, he did expect immediate results.

With a breath in, he dialed their employer.

He spoke in a low, even voice, hoping he sounded convincing enough. As he waited for a response, he suddenly straightened up as his employer spoke out a command.

"_Give yourself a good gut punch_."

Instantly, Leon's free hand fisted and swiftly punched himself in the stomach. Leon grunted as he fell onto one knee from the impact. Days like these, he wondered if he was truly better off alive than dead. At least dead he'd be with his family and not the right hand man of such a creature.

_"Rosetta will stay and wait. You will leave and return to your post."_

The line died. Leon stood up and dusted himself.

Taking what was most likely to be his last look of her, he looked back at the diner, seeing the top of her red head through the front window. Despite the situation with her, a part of him he hoped she followed with his advice for her own safety.

He then looked forward and walked.

CL

Days passed without her seeing him again.

Sora had called him one more time and left a message, but when he still did not contact her, she left it at that. She didn't want to seem desperate with all the phone calls, especially since they really weren't in a relationship.

It was just one fantastic night and morning shower.

That was it.

She punched in the total forcefully and then shoved the change in the customer's hand. Then, she practically slammed the register closed when it failed to go in the first time she pushed it.

"What died in your coffee?" Sarah murmured as she saw Sora's less than stellar customer service.

"Nothing," Sora spat out. "It's been three weeks and May's returned the last of the hoard, but he hasn't shown up again."

"Did you tell him that you weren't in trouble anymore?"

"Yes!" Sora slapped the counter angrily with the towel she was using to wipe it down, "Since me being in trouble spooked him!"

"Sora," Sarah calmly started, "I love you darling, but stop abusing my shop."

"Sorry," Sora muttered, turning herself around so she could lean against the counter, "I just wanted more than a wild night," she sighed and half covered her face, "I thought he did too."

Sarah hmmed, placing her mug of tea down. "He sent you a replacement desk, right?"

"Yeah but it's no use getting his house address from that. The return address is the company's."

Sarah smiled. "Well then, we'll just have to use a witch solution then."

CL

In Sora and May's kitchen, Sarah stirred a black cauldron.

"What is that awful smell?" May nearly gagged.

"I figured a strong transportation spell would do the trick," Sarah sang as she sprinkled some dirt, a frozen newt, and olives into the cauldron. "Sora dear, bring your memento."

Sora stepped up, bringing the piece of wood that Leon carved his number on.

"You sure a seeking spell won't do the trick?" she muffled out behind her handkerchief.

"Positive," Sarah hummed. "The lone wolves tend to have charms against seeking spells. This, on the other hand," she hit the wooden spoon against the lip of the pot, "is much stronger. Ok my dear, drop the wood."

Sora released it with a wet plop.

"Now stand here," Sarah pushed Sora over to the pot, taking the handkerchief away, "and take in the smell."

Sora wrinkled her nose, but obeyed.

"Think about him," Sarah cooed from behind, "the more details, the better."

Slowly, the smell shifted from rotting food to that woodsy pine she associated with him.

"Look into the pot," Sarah soothed, "and when you see him, grab him."

In a half trance, Sora looked intently into the pot, seeing trees and bushes, something dark darting around and then the moon, full and bright.

_How nice…_

Then, a streak of silver caught her eye and she immediately lunged for it, her hand going into the liquid in the pot. She faintly heard May cry out, but her ears were soon filled with a rushing wet sound like a fast, roaring waterfall.

Howling soon filled her ears and she let out a startled sound when she was no longer traveling through the pot. Still in a lunge, she pitched forward, landing on the ground.

She grunted. _Well that was disorienting._

She sat on her knees and then shivered slightly, now wishing she had pants on instead of her skirt. Thankfully, she had long sleeves on and low heeled boots which would make walking a lot easier now that she noticed where she was.

_I'm in the forest I had seen._

She could only assume that Leon was around, given that the potion had worked.

A large mansion was off to the left of her and she stood up, intent to get inside. However, she thought about the trees and bushes she had seen in the pot. If he had been inside, wouldn't she have seen a couch or something?

_Then it must mean he is outside…_

The crunching of some twigs made her start. She looked around, but saw nothing. With a huff, she murmured a spell under her breath, putting her hands over her eyes. Her hands glowed faintly, the spell seeping into her eyes. She uncovered her eyes, her pupils now slits like a cat.

She saw large paw prints in the dirt and followed them.

CL

She knew not how long she walked, nor did she care.

If it meant finding Leon, then what did it matter?

"When I find you," she groused as she climbed over a fallen tree, "you're in big trouble, mister."

She wasn't the type to sit at home and wait for the phone to ring. If she wanted answers, she was going to get to the bottom of it. And the longer she walked, the more questions ran through her mind.

Why didn't he return her phone calls?

How could he leave without saying good-bye?

"When was Leon going to tell me he owns a freaking mansion and forest?" she muttered under her breath.

She wasn't a gold digger, but being a millionaire was kind of a big thing to exclude, especially since this millionaire didn't have to visit a little ol' town like the Glades. There was no large corporation or industry there, just mom and pop stores.

So what work brought Leon to the Glades?

"Probably because he doesn't."

Sora gasped at the sound of the amused voice and whirled around.

A figure in the shadows gave a slight wave. She frowned. Even for her enhanced cat eyes, the figure was hard to see.

"You're trespassing," the shadow murmured with humor, "you do know that, correct?"

"I uh, didn't mean to?" she weakly offered.

The shadow was quiet and then he chuckled, stepping out into the moonlight. He was definitely not Leon, not with those blonde tamed locks and velvet overcoat. There were several rings around his fingers and a nice black cane in his hand with a diamond top.

He looked friendly, but his smile looked off…

"So what do you mean to do?" the stranger asked.

She was about to mention Leon when a cold wind blew by, making her rub her arms. "Not get hypothermia."

The stranger laughed. "That is a good goal." He looked off to the side for a moment and then smiled at her, gesturing a hand towards the direction of the mansion. "Let us continue this indoors, hm?"

Sora looked at the tracks and then at the stranger's outstretched hand.

"Maybe for a little bit…"

CL

The house's interior was nice.

...For a museum, that is.

It was tastefully done, but she couldn't help but notice how everything looked out of place in the twenty first century. The rugs, the metal suits of armors along the walls, and the heavy satin curtains by the windows…

_Can anyone say eccentric?_

"Have something to drink," the stranger, Yuri as he called himself, offered as a maid spread out the items for tea and for wine.

She poured herself some tea, thinking it would be a safer bet.

"Do you need anything else?" the maid asked.

When Sora heard her, she looked back at the maid. _Detective Rosetta?!_ She was sorely tempted to ask what she was doing here, but withheld the urge as her instincts screamed. Rosetta's eyes looked unnaturally blank. There was obviously something going on if a maid had pretended to be a detective.

"No," Yuri waved her away. "Go wait in the library until called."

Rosetta bowed and then silently left.

Sora averted her gaze back to the coffee table when Yuri turned back to her. "Did you want some?" she offered.

"No," he chuckled, taking a seat across from her.

She plopped in two sugar cubes and then sipped from her tea cup. As she drank, she stole a glance at her host and nearly shuddered as she saw him watching her.

She put the cup down on its saucer.

"Does Leon Oswald live here?"

The sooner she asked, the faster she could leave…

"Yes and no," Yuri replied, leaning over towards her. "Are you feeling better now? Your skin looks rosier."

"Ah yes, thanks." She shifted in her seat and snagged a scone from the table. "So what do you mean?"

Yuri idly turned his cane around in circles. "How much do you know about him?"

"I know his nature," she vaguely replied.

"That's one way to put it," Yuri amusedly nodded, "I must say that I'm surprised you're looking for him, then." His pale violet eyes stared straight at her. "Not many would want to involve themselves with a werewolf."

She paused in chewing her scone, but quickly resumed so as to not give herself away. She had assumed he was a shape shifter, but she had not considered 'werewolf' given how in control of himself he was.

"The Oswalds have worked for me for ages," Yuri murmured as he sat back in his chair. "Though, Leon hasn't been the same since the death of his family." When Sora softly gasped, Yuri added in, "It was a werewolf hate group," he waved his hand carelessly, "you know how those can get."

Yuri stood up, walking towards the fireplace's mantle.

"So what do you plan to do now, knowing that he works for me?"

Sora tilted her head at the pointed way he was looking at her, his knuckles rapping the mirror above the mantle. She looked at the mirror, lightly frowning when she noticed something was off, but not what it was exactly. She nearly gasped when she saw that Yuri's hand was not reflecting in the mirror when he rapped it.

_Vampire…_

She should have known, given how pale he is and the old looking décor. _But if he's a vampire and Leon's a werewolf working for him, then that means…_

"Leon guards your resting place during the day," Sora voiced out loud.

Even if Leon had wanted to see her again, he couldn't, not without Yuri's permission. _So May had stolen from a vampire and since it was during the day, she thought it was abandoned. _The coffin was probably in the basement and the doors locked up during Yuri's sleep hours, which is why May had not noticed who's place she was breaking into.

The coffin was the important part. Not the riches.

Though, she took it that Yuri was concerned about his possessions, whether gold or another being. Why else would Leon be in the Glades? Why else would Yuri ask her what her plans are in regards to Leon?

"What would it take," she murmured, steeling her nerves to ask this question, "for you to release Leon from his duty? A replacement?"

Yuri laughed. "I actually have more than enough guards."

When the fire flickered over his irises, she shivered.

"I'm actually curious," he murmured, walking over to her, "what witch's blood tastes like."

She stiffened in her chair. Yuri smiled.

"I saw you appear out of nowhere," he explained, "your pupils also give you away, no doubt some sort of spell."

"What if I'm a shape shifter?"

Yuri tsked but played along. "You would have heard me following you long before I actually spoke."

She looked a little sheepish at that obvious answer. But when he leaned over her, she felt the chill return, recognizing the danger she was in. She could easily leave. She could stun him and then dash away while he recovered.

But then her true purpose in coming would be forgotten.

_Leon..._

"…How much would you take?"

Yuri hmmed, taking her hand and turning it over. "Just a taste," he murmured, pulling her long sleeve up. His eyes sharpened a little as he saw her healthy veins. He could practically taste her blood in his mouth...

"Release him first," she firmly stated.

Yuri slanted his eyes towards her. He pulled out a necklace around his neck with a silver rope. He murmured into the pendant and it shone for a moment before dulling out completely.

"Done," he said.

She gulped and then nodded her head. He smiled, revealing his long fangs.

Then, he lunged for her neck.

She let out a startled cry as he was above her, but she refrained from pulling him away from her.

"Shh," he said, as if calming a virgin before taking her, "relax."

She felt her pulse quicken as his fangs sunk into her neck, giving her no more of a pinch than a lover's bite would. It felt strange, knowing that he was drawing her life's blood from her, but the sensation gave her a sense of euphoria.

"Mmm," she softly moaned.

"So good," he groaned against her neck. She tasted like nectar and tangerines.

She felt his tongue on her skin, the cold wet sensation drawing her out of the lull as she grew uncomfortable. _I'm...dizzy. _

"Ok," she said, her head feeling fuzzy. "That's enough."

She gave his shoulder a push, but he did not relent. He was drawing out more than just a taste. She pushed again as she saw his pale eyes sharpen in color and his skin look healthier.

"Stop!

His fangs stayed in her.

Her vision began to blur as she tried to fight him, her fingers scratching and her legs kicking. They were no longer on the couch as the struggle continued on. On the floor now, she whimpered as his fangs dug in painfully. She tried to come up with a spell but her head was so cloudy, having lost too much blood.

In one last attempt to hurt him, she reached out to scratch him again, but only succeeded in ripping the silver rope around his neck along with an auburn one with a similar pendant.

As soon as the cords were ripped from him, the salon doors broke. Yuri abruptly pulled away from her as a massive beast lunged over her and snarled.

She weakly watched as the silver beast had Yuri down by the throat.

Screams and snarls filled the room as she passed out.

CL

She went in and out of consciousness for the next several hours.

She recalled the high whine of the beast as it licked her neck. Then, sometime later she was on its back and the detective was tying her to the beast with a bag.

"Take care of him," Rosetta told her, her eyes a bright color for some reason.

Sora blacked out before she could ask anything.

Then, the cool evening wind woke her as the beast ran. She could feel his warmth and pants as he breathed. She vaguely recalled thinking that he had to be pretty big to have her on his back and then she remembered how massive the paw prints had been in the forest.

They soon stopped by a cabin.

He let out a bark and then sat down. Blindly, she felt for the knot that tied her to him and with shaky fingers she worked it loose.

She slid off and only stayed on her feet thanks to him standing nearby. _He is massive_. As he helped her inside, she noted that he reached a little past her hips.

She didn't know how she got onto the bed, but she was. The beast jumped up on it and she curled herself around his back, her fingers digging into his fur.

"Thanks," she whispered before falling asleep.

CL

Morning came and she was alone.

"Leon?" she faintly called out, rolling over to the doorway.

When she didn't see him around, she slowly sat up. Her now bandaged neck twinged and she winced.

"Damned vampire," she darkly muttered.

How the hell was that a taste?

"Damned witch," she heard him rumble.

She looked to see Leon in his human form, his face a blank mask. She felt elated to see him, but it quickly died out when his words filtered into her mind. She frowned and her lips were a thin line.

"Nice to see you too," she flatly said.

He narrowed his eyes and then walked out of the bedroom. With a huff, she stood up and shakily followed him into the bathroom next door.

"You're such an ass," she spat, "First you screw me and then leave without so much as a good bye, then you name call me after saving your life!"

Anger flitted through his eyes as he paused in rummaging through the drawers. "How was getting the life sucked out of you saving me?" He looked back down at the drawer as he moved things aside. "And for the record, you came onto me."

"Oh," she exclaimed with a toss of her hands in the air, "so it's my fault then. Well sorry for imposing on you!" She slammed the drawer he was looking through shut, getting his attention. "I didn't realize I was forcing you to be into me!"

"You're absentminded," he seethed, standing over her as she kept his gaze, "willful, and manipulative!"

"When have I manipulated you?!"

"Never mind that," he ground out. He hadn't meant that last bit to slip out. "What's done is done."

"Look buster," she said as she prodded his shoulder, "I don't know what you think you know, but you're obviously mixed up about something, so let me clarify for you."

She raised her head up so she had his undivided attention.

"We had a great start at something and then you left." She raised her finger to stop him when he was about to speak. "I called and called, but you ignored me and I found you, making some unholy deal with your damned bloodsucking employer to get you free!"

Her eyes glossed over a little as her frown ebbed.

"When, in all of that, did I mislead you?"

He looked at her, reading her expression and trying to smell a lie from her. He couldn't find anything other than the truth.

"Are you taken?" he quietly asked.

Her brows furrowed in confusion. "What? No. Why do you ask?"

He stared at her silently. "Take a seat." He reopened the drawer and pulled out the jar of salve he had been looking for. "You need clean bandages."

She pursed her lips, but complied, plopping herself on the toilet cover. He kneeled next to her, carefully unwinding the bandages. She let in a sharp breath when the dried blood made the bandage pull on her skin. He stopped tugging and got some warm water on a rag before continuing with the process.

"You spoke of someone close aggravating you," he spoke again, "that day in the diner."

When her eyes turned to him, he briefly looked back and then turned his attention back to the wound. He dabbed at the wound, cleaning it as best as he could before applying the salve.

"You thought it was my boyfriend?"

His fingers paused and then resumed. "Something like that."

She lightly shook her head. "You could have asked."

He "hnned" as he wrapped a bandage around her neck. "And risk embarrassing myself if you were taken, given what we had done the night before?"

"And how is our situation now any better?" she muttered.

He let out a sound and a shrug. If she didn't know any better, she'd say that shrug looked a little sheepish. _Oh Leon. _She faintly smiled at his reasoning.

"I'm hungry."

He nodded. "I have food on the first level."

She took his offered arm and together, they made their way down the short staircase. Her mouth watered at the setup, the strength of her hunger catching her by surprise.

"How long was I out?"

He set her down at her chair and then took a seat next to her. "Two days, three nights."

"Holy crap!" she breathed out. And to think, she thought it was the morning after.

CL

After breakfast, Sora took a long nap.

Her body was still recuperating, especially with the amount of blood lost to Leon's crazy employer. She had been tempted to ask what happened, but given the screams she had heard that night, she thought that she might not want to know.

Seeing Leon so relaxed let her know that he didn't foresee any future problems in that regard.

She stirred from her slumber in the evening. Feeling much better, she was able to stand on her own.

"Leon?"

He let out a grunt in a nearby room. She slowly made her way over, finding him in an armrest with a book in his hand.

"Where are the spare towels?"

He looked up from his book. "You wish to bathe?"

When she nodded, he bookmarked his place and stood up.

"You can just tell me," she protested. She hadn't meant to disturb him, but she was feeling pretty grimy and itchy.

"I will help," he said.

She thought of their shower together back then and she couldn't find it in her to decline it. She walked over to the bathroom and turned on the faucet. As he went to grab some towels, she slowly undressed, idly watching as the tub filled with water.

Leon came in time to see her skirt on the floor. Still in her panties, she was in the middle of stripping off her long sleeved shirt. His eyes roamed her legs and hips, his pupils dilating when he spotted the edge of her bra.

When she was fully out of the shirt, he had his back to her.

"Forgot the soap," he murmured and was out into the hallway.

She bit her lower lip. She had heard the slight huskiness in his voice. Mouth suddenly dry, she swallowed in an attempt to moisten it. Things might progress in a very similar way as the last time they were together.

Low energy or not, she was anticipating it.

By the time Leon arrived, she was in the bathtub. He sat on the edge of the tub, noting how the thin layer of bubbles was doing a poor job at hiding anything. Silently, he unwound her bandage around her neck, hoping to properly clean the wound. Her fingers lightly played with the bubbles as he worked.

"Hold your breath," he quietly said.

She closed her eyes and let him tip her head under the water. Once her hair was wet, he got to the cleaning process, getting some shampoo and rubbing it into her hair. He was mindful of her injury, making sure the shampoo into get into it. She kept her eyes closed, the massage lulling her into a calm state. When he dunked her head again, she surfaced and kept her eyes open.

He grabbed a hand towel and before he could lean over to dab at her wound, her fingers lightly gripped his hand.

"Come in."

He took in her lidded eyes and her wet bangs clinging onto her face.

"Come in," she repeated, her voice soft and lulling.

He shrugged out of his shirt as her ever nimble fingers undid his pants. The water of the tub spilled out a little as he stepped in and sat down, but he figured he could clean that up later. She moved and he helped her until she was lying on him.

Lazily, Sora's fingers traced the tattoo on his neck, finally seeing that it was a circle with three wolves. Yuri had said that a hate group killed his family; she figured that the tattoo was in honor of them.

But she didn't ask. He was grateful for it.

Maybe in the future, he'll tell her, but right now, it was too soon.

She rested against him as he cleaned the dried blood from her shoulder. She whimpered when the hand towel went over her punctures. Leon paused and then went over it with a softer touch.

"I was told to stay away from the salon," Leon murmured.

He had smelled her in the forest, but kept away. He hadn't been in the mood to see her, especially when he was the most feral under the full moon. Now, though, as he looked at the bite in her neck, he wondered if he could have prevented this from happening. As soon as he wondered that, he decided against it. He would still be under Yuri's control, even if he had approached Sora first. She might have ended up getting hurt by Leon instead of Yuri.

The idea tasted sour.

"But when I was told that order," he continued after a while, "I decided to investigate and smelled you in there."

"Can he speak to you through a pendant?"

When Leon nodded, she huffed.

"That lying ass..."

Leon amusedly shook his head, and then his humor faded. "Once an order is spoken through it, I must obey. Although I heard your struggle, the spell prevented me from doing anything about it." He looked down at her face, his fingers brushing her cheek. "When you ripped the necklace, the connection was broken."

"He said he wanted a taste of witch's blood," she murmured, "then he'd release you."

Leon softly scoffed. "Vampires lack restraint."

Her fingers idly ran along his chest. "You have great restraint."

"For the most part," he murmured as he finished cleaning her shoulder.

She was about to question his statement when his hand drifted down her body, slowly trailing down her navel. Her breath hitched as his fingers teased her, brushing so faintly, so playfully that she shifted herself to allow him better access.

His other hand tilted her chin up, simultaneously devouring her lips as his fingers continued. She moaned throatily, her hips rocking in time with him. He soaked up her sounds and the restless way she moved, her hips pushing harder and her tongue tasting his mouth.

She was unabashed by the pleasure he was giving her, even pleading with him to continue when he slowed.

Right now, he'll let her have her way. The night was still young, after all.

CL

Sora's phone was ringing.

What with the panting, moaning, and growls, she was surprised she managed to hear it.

"Leon," she panted as she ripped her lips from his, "my phone, I -"

She groaned when he thrust deeply in her, pinning her against the wall.

"It can wait," he growled, his hands lifting her legs around him.

She hooked her ankles together behind his back, deciding that he was providing a convincing argument against answering the phone.

"Then get to it," she murmured, her lips tantalizing his.

He kissed her again, burying his fingers into her hair as he took her.

CL

As May sat at the kitchen table with her cup of coffee the next morning and Sora was quietly turning her key in the front door, she had a sense that this scenario has happened before.

"I'm always awake," May dryly said as Sora tiptoed inside with Leon close behind, "especially when you're causing mischief."

Sora jumped slightly. "M-May! Stop doing that!"

"I told you I smelled her," Leon murmured into Sora's ear.

"Just meet me upstairs," Sora groused, giving his shoulder a smack.

He gave her backside a playful smack in retaliation, causing her cheeks to burn. She was set on scolding him when she saw that he was already halfway up the staircase.

"Men," she muttered. It didn't matter what their nature was, they all had similar bases...

May hummed to herself as she watched Leon walk up and then closed Sora's door.

"Ken came by last night." May sipped her coffee. "He was looking for you."

"Oh shoot," Sora said under her breath. She forgot to call him back when she had been unable to answer the phone. "Was he upset with me or anything? He called but I couldn't - "

"Cool it girl," May cut in, "I took care of it."

"Really?"

May shrugged. "I figured I owed you after the whole stolen treasure mess."

"Thanks May!" Sora gushed. "I'll make you some breakfast later on!"

May grunted and lifted her mug up. "Have a delicious morning."

Sora blushed a little, but then nodded. "You too, I guess." She started going for the stairs when she recalled something and backtracked to May. "Do you know any places for rent? Leon needs a new home."

"There's a few over by the shops. I'll show you later."

"Thanks May!"

May finished her drink as Sora climbed the stairs and entered the room. Then, May got up, rinsed the mug and placed it in the dishwasher for later. Slowly, she went up the stairs, faintly hearing some rustling from Sora's end of the hallway. May shook her head, a small grin playing on her lips.

Sora wasn't the only one set for fun this morning.

Languidly, May untied her robe, letting her black and red lingerie show. Then, she opened her bedroom door, smiling to herself when she saw him still tied to the bedpost with only his boxers on and a sleeping mask covering his eyes.

Deftly, she climbed onto the bed and straddled him.

"Are you ready to behave, Mr. Robbins?"

"Y-Yes," he breathlessly got out as she started to rock against him.

_Who knew the mayor's son was into this?_ May smirked as she leaned over him, letting her hair tickle his torso.

She was sure she'd get him into witches and then they didn't have to hide anymore.

CL

CL

CL

AN: See? Barely a plot in there... XP I almost didn't post it, but then decided, what the heck. I've been working on it this long. Might as well.

It's inspired by a witch movie I saw with Nicole Kidman and Sandra Bullock, but I unfortunately can't remember the name of it...

Happy Halloween!


End file.
